Stole
by Demonchild93
Summary: COMPLETE! A life was taken and people regret the way they treated him...just read to find out more please


(The song here is called Stole by Kelly Rowland, it's my first tragedy story so take it easy one me okay)

Danny walked down the school hall, the winter rain banging on the walls and windows as he made his way for the bath room. Dripping water on the tile floor but he didn't care...soon he wouldn't have to care about anything. His eyes weren't the bright blue eyes they used to be but now a dull blue.

_He was always such a nice boy  
The quiet one  
With good intentions  
He was down for his sister  
Respectful to his mother  
A good boy_

He walked into the bathroom and checked the stales incase someone was there...no one. He walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. He wasn't the happy Danny Fenton he used to be. He was so tired of saving others lives, his parents only caring about ghosts and being picked on even though he could get them back using his ghost powers.

_But good don't get attention  
One kid with a promise  
The brightest kid in school  
He's not a fool  
Reading books about science and smart stuff  
It's not enough, no  
Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa_

He dropped his back pack onto the floor and looked through it. He grabbed what he was looking for and stood straight again. He looked at the gun in his small touch hands and smiled the first smile in a long time.

"I'm sorry Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. I can't take it anymore," he said looking into the mirror and brought the gun to his head and he sighed as he closed his eyes. He pulled the trigger and before he even hit the ground he was gone

_He's not invisible anymore  
With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse  
Since he walked through that Classroom door  
He's all over primetime news_

At that moment Sam was walking down the hall worrying about how Danny's behavior had changed. He was always so happy and full of life but now and days he was lost and in a depression. She jumped when she heard some thing go off and a thud. She turned and looked that it was coming for the boys bathroom. She knew she shouldn't go in but something told her.  
  
_Mary's got the same size hands  
As Marilyn Monroe  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
At Mann's Chinese Theater Show  
She coulda been a movie star  
Never got the chance to go that far  
Her life was stole  
Now we'll never know_

Sam slowly opened the door and walked in. What she saw on the ground would haunt her dreams forever. Her best friend and secret love Danny dead on the ground. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she turned away and screamed so loud that everything felt her pain for one second.

"DANNY!! NO DANNY!" she screamed running out of the bathroom but collapsed. Soon people walked out to see what was happing.

_No no no no oh  
  
They were crying to the camera  
Said he never fitted in  
He wasn't welcomed  
He showed up to the parties  
We was hanging in  
Some guys puttin' him down  
Bullying him round round  
Now I wish I woulda talked to him  
Gave him the time of day  
Not turn away  
If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far  
He might have stayed at home  
Playing angry chords on his guitar_

Not long after the ambulance came and newscasters. Everyone was crying for Danny, even Flash shed a few tears and admitted being one of the guys who picked on him and he broke down crying.

Jazz was screaming and crying hysterically. Screaming for Danny to wake up and stop playing around as one of the teachers held her back.

"DANNY WAKE UP, PLEASE STOP IT!!"

Sam was also crying and Tucker had to hold her back from trying and held her. Danny was taken away that stormy day and no one would ever be truly the same.  
  
_He's not invisible anymore  
With his baggy pants and his legs in chains  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
Everybody knows his name  
  
Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)  
As Marilyn Monroe  
She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)  
At Mann's Chinese Theater Show  
She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)  
Never got the chance to go that far  
Her life was stole  
Now we'll never know  
(Now we'll never know, oh_)  
  
_Dan was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)  
Now we're never gonna see him slam  
Flying high as kobe can  
His life was stole (Stole)  
Oh now we'll never know_

A few days later Danny's Fenton was held at a near by church. The whole school had arrived for this. Danny's parents crying for there little boy.

"Danny I'm so sorry," Maddie (mom) cried covering her face with her hands. One by one people went up to Danny's casket. He looked peaceful, like he was asleep. Flash came up and wiped at his eyes.

"Dude...Danny I'm sorry...," he spoke and placed a flattened basketball and football in there with Danny.  
  
_Now we'll never never never know  
Mmm now we'll never never never never know  
Stole (Stole)  
Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Paulina walked up next as she sniffled and cried. She took the clip out if her hair and put it in there with him.

"Danny, I'm sorry I was so mean," she broke down and was lead away. Next Vlad, his principal and a few more students came up all begging for forgivness.  
  
_Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)  
As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
At Mann's Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)  
She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)  
Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)  
Her life was stole (Stole, stole)  
Oh now we'll never know  
(Now we'll never never know, no)_

Tucker came up next and took his hat off and smiled at his best friend of all his life.

"Danny you were the best friend a guy could have...why did you go and leave us...why?" he cried and looked down at his hat and placed his hat since he had since 1st grade, in there with Danny and walked away.  
Sam came up next and looked down at him and she broke down and collapsed on him and hugged him. It wasn't fair, she hated all of this.

"Danny, why did you leave me like this?! You weren't suppost to die! Danny I never told you but I loved you more the life It self and I even wanted to be your girlfriend! Danny my love!" she gripped onto his jacket as her tears slipped on her cheek onto his chest and his chin. She looked up and slowly placed a kiss on Danny's lips. Even in death his lips were soft. She pulled away and Tucker came back for her and lead her away.

_Dan was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
Couldn't wait for Saturday  
Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)  
Flying high as kobe can  
His life was stole (Stole, oh)  
Oh now we'll never know  
(Now we'll never never know)_

Later that day, they all surrounded Danny's now closed coffin as it was lowered in the ground. If you were a ghost you could see all of Danny's rivals. They even cried for him and they didn't even like Danny until now. Soon the coffin was all the way in and all the students threw in roses. The students left one by one until Sam was left. She placed a red rose on the new head stone and kissed it. But what she didn't know was that Danny Fenton was standing besides her when he heard someone call for him. He looked up and smiled.

"We will meet again...my love," he spoke and vanished. Sam looked up and saw the sun poking out.

"Good bye Danny Phantom...no Danny Feton."

_Oh no no no  
Yeah their lives were stole  
Now we'll never know  
We were here all together yesterday_

((::Crying:: I made myself cry...review please))


End file.
